


Teach Me

by NicoleP



Category: Don't Starve (Video Game)
Genre: Crushes, Dancing, M/M, Short One Shot, two dorks discussing dancing that's pretty much it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-29
Updated: 2019-03-29
Packaged: 2019-12-26 09:19:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18280247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NicoleP/pseuds/NicoleP
Summary: Wilson snoops around a bit and finds out Maxwell used to dance.





	Teach Me

“You used to dance?” 

 

Maxwell stopped in his track and put down the papers he had been sorting with a heavy sigh, the man really could not be trusted with even a second out of his sight, he should have known he’d take the chance to snoop around. Begrudgingly he walked over to where Wilson was standing huddled in the corner of the room holding an old torn photograph in his hands studying it closely.

 

“You know it is considered quite rude to look through other people’s possessions correct Higgsbury? Give me that” Wilson’s smirk faltered ever so slightly into what could be read as a guilty look but he didn’t pay Maxwell’s stretched out hand any mind, instead staring up at the man towered over him glaringly. Any person right in his mind would have just relented, but Wilson Percival Higgsbury was far from it. He had clearly touched the nerve there and he wondered how much further he could poke it before the man snapped. All for science of course. He instead held it further away from the man, putting his body between the two so i was out of his reach.

 

“Why do you want it so badly? Are you ashamed? Feels bad having someone pry into your personal life doesn’t it Maxy~”

 

Maxwell could feel his cheeks heating up at that, he pinched the bridge of his nose with his unoccupied hand. For a man in his thirties Wilson really could be so annoyingly childish, he regretted inviting him over in the first place, it had clearly been a mistake. A part of him was mentally punching himself in the gut for accepting to help the man with his research. Needed  _ “help with translation”  _ he had said, and that his  _ “apartment is a mess” _ . Humbug. He could have easily just gone to the library and asked Ms. Wickerbottom for help with it, her latin was much more refined anyways. He had probably just set it all up for a chance to look around Maxwell’s house. And Maxwell Carter, the goddamn fool that he was had agreed, why? Because Higgsbury smiled at him while he asked, and he laughed nervously when explaining about why they couldn’t be at his place, and because he was so excited telling Maxwell about his theories. And even though Maxwell didn’t care much for the topic he wanted to hear all about it.

 

“Higgsbury i really do not have time for this, you wanted help and i agreed to help you, i had at least hoped you’d respect my private matters. And making fun of me for knowing how to dance? i really had thought you’d be more creative in your teasing. Now stop being so childish and hand over the picture” 

 

Wilson’s face heated up as his slight blush spread all the way to his ears, the smirk he had adorned only minutes ago dying. Maxwell’s face was so serious as it looked down on him, maybe he had really gone to far there, he sighed took a last look at it before begrudgingly placing the photograph into its owners still stretched out hand.

“I… really didn’t mean to offend, i’m sorry Maxwell, it was all just a jest. Though… i really would like to know more about the story behind it… if you don’t mind that is”

 

Maxwell held the black and white photo up to his face, it was from one of the last big parties he had gone to before… well, everything changed. He was even still wearing his glasses at the time. His old partner has curled her dark hair and put it up in an elaborate knot adorner with a single red rose at the back to match the one in his coat pocket. He could still remember her brimming up at him where he stood a whole foot her height, she always had the loveliest smile. 

 

He looked truly happy in it. 

 

“Why should i? I have the photo, you have no more blackmail over me. Give me a reason to make it worth my time and i just might consider it” 

 

Maxwell much prefer being in the power position, it was his time to jest, might as well have some fun with it. Wilson just chuckled in disbelief, of course, he should have seen it coming from miles away, Maxwell always was fond of his games, he might as well play along.

 

“Tell you what, if you tell me about your oh so interesting and secretive past interest in dancing i’ll tell  _ you  _ about  _ my  _ experiences with ballroom dancing” he smirked at Maxwell, waiting for him to react, Maxwell just stood there contemplating it for a while before smiling

 

“I guess we have a deal then pal”

 

He walked over to the bookcase behind Wilson and pulled out the worn photo album he suspected the photo had fallen out of in the first place. It was filled with old pictures of him and Jack when they were younger, Jack always had a knack for photography, he was the one who took most of the pictures in the book, including the one that had prompted Wilson asking about his past in the first place. The shorter man was trying to look over at the old pictures but Maxwell quickly scrolled past those, the last thing he needed was Wilson finding more things to bother him about. Stopping only when he found the page he had been searching for, filled with similar pictures and, surely enough, a blank spot where one had gone missing.

 

He returned the picture to its proper place before showing the book to Wilson (making VERY sure to hold it tightly so he had no chance to take it or try to turn the pages)

 

“My family was always big on us knowing how to dance, naturally they made very sure that me and my brother knew how to properly partner dance from young age. While my brother found it quite boring i quickly formed an interest in it, mainly waltz and foxtrot. I was in a couple competitions with my dance partner - the lady in the picture - though i eventually didn’t have the time to continue, i’m sorry to disappoint you Higgsbury, but i haven’t danced in quite some time now”

Wilson looked over the pictures, letting out a soft almost sad  _ “oh” _ , what had he expected to hear? a long and windy story about how he had dramatically lost his love for dance when his partner ditched him for a magical king appearing out of the shadows to sweep her away from him? Life wasn’t that interesting, really now he sh-

 

“Teach me”

 

Maxwell stared at him dumbfounded

 

“What?”

 

“Teach me how to waltz, i mean… i know the basics, but… yea” Wilson’s face was red like a cherry, it was really almost adorable as he stood there, fumbling nervously at the edge of his waistcoat, Maxwell couldn’t help but laugh a bit, but he did put away the photo album and step closer to the nervous mess that the scientist had become, bowing overly dramatically while offering up his hand for Wilson to take.

 

“It would be my pleasure”

 

Wilson laughed at that, the sound made Maxwell feel warm inside, he felt a gentle hand on his, placing it on his shoulder and taking his other hand in his own.

 

“You know, you still have to tell me your story” he said, leaning close

 

“Oh! Haha, my parents forced me to dance with a girl they had in mind to set me up with, i stumbled and broke my nose, bleeding all over her light blue dress. Needless to say we didn’t work out” 

 

Maxwell couldn’t help but laugh, dropping the position they had stood in to bend over on himself, he felt bad for laughing until he saw Wilson doing the same thing. It took them a while to regain their composure but eventually they went back to where they had left of. Holding each other close enough to where they could feel the others chest rise and fall against them as they breathed. 

 

“Now, just stand straight and follow my lead”


End file.
